Shower In The City
by TheRainmaker18
Summary: This is my first story of the Emily/Will pairing. Set during Lo-Fi. Its a definite AU story where JJ and Will never got together. I hope you guys enjoy this. (One-shot.)


**_This is my first Emily and Will Fanfiction and it is also a One-shot. I would like to thank 27 for the prompts for this story. I had fun writing this story and I might write a few more in the future. All reviews are welcome._**

The team were out on a case in New York, the case seemed to be lasting longer than Emily Prentiss had first thought. People were being shot at random, at first everyone on the team had suspected a single shooter but the case took a turn for the worse and now a team was suspected of the killings.

After 2 weeks in New York they were no further in solving the case and it was starting to affect everyone including Detective LaMontagne. Will had joined to help try to solve the case. Hotch had sent them back to the hotel at after 3 in the morning and everyone was exhausted that they headed straight for their rooms.

Unfortunately because of budget cuts the whole team was assigned with room partners; Hotch and Rossi, Spencer and JJ and Morgan and Garcia were all partnered together while Emily was stuck with Will for the duration of the night.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel, the team decided to go for a drink at the hotels bar. Emily though was too tired to go drink with the team; she wanted nothing more than to get her pyjamas on and snuggle into the covers until this horrible day was effectively erased from her memory.

Just as the doors of the elevator were about to close, she heard someone calling her name. Looking out into the lobby she saw Will making his way toward the elevator. She reached out in time to stop the doors from closing.

'Thanks.' Will said as he joined her in the elevator.

As the elevator made its way up to the floor their room was on Emily was surrounded by a comfortable silence.

'So have you got any new ideas on the case?' Will asked.

'Nope besides the fact that there may be more than one unsub, nothing new. How about you any ideas?'

'What if it's a group that's trying to make a point?'

'That could be something you should mention your theory tomorrow to the rest of the team.' Emily smiled up at him.

Finally the elevator came to a stop, when the doors opened Emily was the first one out and heading straight for their room. Unlocking the door she walked in and set her keys and bag at the side of her bed before reaching into her go bag and pulling out her pyjamas.

This had been their routine for the past two weeks; Emily would grab her pyjamas, lock herself in the bathroom effectively leaving her to be by herself for the next 5 minutes, then Will would go into the bathroom after her and take a shower before coming out and finding her asleep.

As she had predicted, Will had went straight into the shower. Just as the water started running Emily realised that she had left her hairbrush in the bathroom. She decided that she would have to go in to get it so she could brush her hair and get to bed.

Pushing open the bathroom door, she tried to concentrate on getting her hairbrush instead of the man in the shower, fully naked. Just as she grabbed her hairbrush,

she heard the water suddenly stop. '_This is not good' _Emily thought to herself.

Emily tried to steady her breathing so that she wouldn't get caught, but she knew that idea failed because Will had just began to open the glass door of the shower. _Thank God that the door was full of condensation; otherwise she would have been caught when she opened the bathroom door. _

Will stepped out of the shower and she couldn't keep her eyes of the muscles on his abdomen and his legs. She was taken back when Will spoke.

'Like what you see?' he asked.

'Um...I... I was just getting my hairbrush' Emily stuttered.

'It's ok' Emily looked up into Will's face and what she saw there took her breath away; Will's eyes had became like black pools, she may have had time to analyse what way he was feeling in that moment, but Will had grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers.

To say she was shocked was an understatement, she stood motionless until she finally relaxed and began kissing him back. She wasn't quite sure what was happening but she sure as hell was going to enjoy it. Her hands came up to circle his neck. He lifted her up and set her down on the edge of the sink and began to grind against her centre. All she could do was moan.

The towel that Will had put around his waist was now gone. Emily grabbed his head and trailed it down her neck, until he got the idea and began to kiss and suck at her pulse point.

While Will was kissing her neck, Emily had hopped of the sink and began to remove her pants and underwear, pushing Will away she reached up and removed her top and bra before pushing him up against the glass door of the shower and kissing him until the need for air was too overwhelming to ignore.

Will gripped her hips and lifted her up until her legs encircled his waist. The rest went by in a blur to both of them until they both collapsed onto the floor breathless. Emily lay trying to catch her breath when suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the floor and being carried into the bedroom.

Will sat her gently on the bed that she had been sleeping in for the past two weeks. Just as Will was about to move away from her, she held on tightly to his arm and tugged him onto the bed beside her.

When Will had lay down she stretched out alongside him and put her head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart. They both fell asleep to the sound of each other's breathing.


End file.
